dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
In shelter/Backstories of Breon's family/Esmeralda's Message
This is where the Riders explain to Breon about his family and where they view Esmeralda's message in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. then sideswipe to a makeshift shelter on a hillside. we see Breon fixing K-2SO, and we also see that The Griffin Platoon, Ember, Blythe and the Pets are there too Breon: No, my father didn't fight in the wars, he was a pilot on a space freighter. Scootaloo: That's what your Uncle told you. Breon: Why would he do that? Skyla: Because he didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should've stayed here and not gotten involved. Breon: Did you guys fight in The Clone Equine and Dragon Wars? Nyx: Yes, we did. Hiccup: We also worked along side your father. And his own Padawan. Breon: I wish I knew him. Yuna: Well, he was one of the best starpilots in our fleet. And a cunning warrior. He's tagged along on many adventures we took. Scootaloo: And We hear that you've become quite a pilot yourself. Breon: Yeah, I have. Apple Boom: He was a very good friend to us too. Yuna: Although, we didn't exactly get off with a good start but in the end we all became very to close him. Hiccup: Which, reminds me. up We've got something for you. a box Your father wanted you to have it when you were old enough. But your uncle wouldn't allow it. out an object He feared that you might follow Dragon Riders on some idealistic crusade like your father did. K-2SO: Sir, if you won't be needing me, I'll close down for a while. Breon: Sure, go ahead. over to Hiccup What is it? Hiccup: This is your Father's Lightsaber. it over This is the very weapon that makes Jedi what they are. Breon: the Lightsaber as he examines it. Nyx: Many years have passed on and the Jedi have been the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic. Until, the Sith took over. They had many armies that killed off several Jedi Knights, but some survived, and they destroyed the Sith that were around. But, The Nightmare Empire came in and destroyed some of the Republic that was rebuilt. And they still try to destroy all the Jedi that around today. But we've still fight through. Breon: the saber How did my father die? Snowdrop: He was murdered by Darth Manacore. He was once a good hearted Jedi Knight, but then he joined Forces with The Nightmare Empire and helped with their plots to try and destroy the Jedi. They were some Jedi killed during that time, but more Jedi survived. He then betrayed and murdered your Father. But never the less, the Jedi that around today struggle to keep the Jedi Order intact. Breon: What made Manacore turn? Skyla: He was seduced to the Dark Side of the Force. Breon: The Force? Skyla: The Force is what gives a Jedi their power. Breon: What exactly is The Force? Skyla: It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. BB-8: beeps Fishlegs: Well, now let's see where you've come from. Breon: I saw part of a message he was... Fishlegs: I just found it. see the same hologram from before Esmeralda: (on hologram) Daring Dragon Riders, this is Esmeralda speaking. Our Struggle against the Nightmare Empire is still progressing on. But me, and a group of Rebels have find info vital to the Jedi Council's survival. I regret that I'm unable to present myself in person. But my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to provide the given information has failed. I have placed this very information into the memory systems of BB-8. The others in the Rebel base should know how to retrieve it. You must see to that BB-8 is delivered to Jedi Temple before it's too late. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Daring Dragon Riders. You're my only hope. the hologram ends Sharon: You must learn the ways of the Force, Breon. Breon: Huh? Sharon: Yeah, it's time to train you to be Jedi. If you're going to come with us back to the Jedi Council. Breon: What? No, no, no, no, no! I can't go with you guys. I have to get home to the farmhouse before or else Uncle Comet will have my neck. Astra: Breon, we need your help. She needs your help. All of the Jedi in the council need you. If we're to prevent the Jedi from being completely extinct. We need help from every Force sensitive being we can get. Even you. Ruffnut: Yeah, your brothers and sisters would do the same thing. Breon: ears spring up in surprise upon hearing "Brother and Sister" Brothers? Sisters?! Tuffnut: Ruffnut's mouth Uh, no, no! She didn't say that! She said, Uh... "Bothers and Misters"! Breon: up to the vikings with a glare Don't lie to me! I heard her clear as day! Now tell me, what brothers and sisters? Blythe Baxter: You also have Brothers and Sisters. Breon: Where are they? I wanna see them! Russell Ferguson: Breon, we don't know where your Brothers and sisters are. Breon: What? What are you talking? Why not? Sunil Nevla: Well, after your Father was killed, your siblings went into exile and journeyed far out into the galaxy. But we never saw them again. Breon: I wish I'd saw them. They should have taken me, instead of my Aunt & Uncle. Mushu: Yes, they could've. But if they did, you wouldn't be able to help us with our mission. Toaster: Yeah, and you would never had met us. Breon: I guess that makes sense. But is there anyone else in my family that I should be aware of? Astrid: We'll tell you another time. Breon: Fair enough. But I can't get involved in it. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Nightmare Empire, I hate it just like you guys. But, there's nothing I can do about right now. It's such a long way from here. Snoutlout: That's just your uncle talking. Breon: My uncle. How could I possible explain all this? Ralphie: You learn about the Force. Wanda: And once you do, it will help guide you. Breon: Well, I can take you guys as far as Anchorhead. Then you can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever it is you're going to. Connie: Well, you must do what you feel is right, of course. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts